1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to hose couplings and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to hose couplings for a blow out preventer to be used under oil well blow out conditions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Particularly in an oil well, adverse conditions are experienced during blow out conditions. The mechanisms present in the oil well which operate to shut down the oil well in the event of a blow out are often actuated by hydraulic means. The hoses conveying the hydraulic fluid must be capable of withstanding adverse conditions, particularly fire. It is therefore desirable to provide a quick coupling which is capable of withstanding significant heat, especially for an initial period of time. There are other hoses available on the market such as those manufactured by Stratoflex and Goodall which are intended to convey hydraulic fluid during blow out conditions. This invention presents a hose coupling particularly capable of withstanding blow out conditions.